


Mary, Mary

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem inspired by the Tumblr post* credited below. I really wanted to make it into a nice, long poem. So this happened!<br/>* http://lywinis.tumblr.com/post/40169797765/a-poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary, Mary

Mary, Mary, quite contrary,  
With a life so dark and scary,  
Thought she could escape the life,  
So soon, she was a pregnant wife

Mary, Mary, thought that maybe  
She could be safe with her baby,  
but of course, she did forget  
that she was in a demon’s debt

A few years passed, and then it came;  
The night the house went up in flames  
And caught up in the Devil’s dealing,  
Mary burned upon the ceiling

The family was left alone,  
Clueless and without a home  
Soon enough, John did find out  
That ghosts and monsters lurked about

The boys were raised to fight it all  
Before Sam even learned to crawl  
They moved around to many towns,  
and Dean made Sam afraid of clowns

Dean was loyal to his dad,  
and hunting made poor Sammy sad  
They had to give up even Christmas,  
Dragged into The Family Business

John obsessed over the strife  
Of finding He who killed his wife  
Little did they all know, then,  
What Heaven had in store for them


End file.
